Merry Christmas Arcee
by LordStarscream22
Summary: A short Christmas One-shot about Arcee :D. Hope you'll like it.


**_First things first:_**  
**_I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUBNETWORK! _**

_When was the last time i wrote a TFP-Fanfiction?_  
_It's been a while now ^^;._

_Aynway this is an older story, but i think it is nice for christmas :D. _

_I wish all of you a wonderful christmas time :)_

_And i am so sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._  
_English still isn't my first laguage ;P_

_Have fun now and __**MERRY CHRISTMAS**__ to all of you._

* * *

**_Merry Christmas Arcee_**

Christmas!

The time of the year probably everyone is happy.

People decorate the house with Christmas decorations, bake delicious cookies or other sweets, gives his loved ones something beautiful and just enjoy the time with his family and his friends.

But not everyone can be happy on Christmas Eve...

And one of them is Arcee...

The Autobot Femme sat alone on the "roof" of the Autobot base, her optics were directed into the distance, watching the few clouds that went their way in the sky. The sun already went slowly under, which was not unusual for this time of year. She had long been accustomed to the earth climate, even if it was not initially been easy.

It was late December and this day was a very special day, so it had told her Jack at least. It was Christmas Eve. She knew only fleetingly what this day meant in this world, but she could not rejoice.

The reason for this could be seen behind her...

The grave of her partner shone in a rich shade of red as the sun bathed everything among themselves in a soft red light . But Arcee had no optics for the beauty of nature. Her thoughts were far away from earth, returned to times when Cliffjumper was still alive.

After the death of her first partner Tailgate she was left to herself, but Cliff had been different. He had not only saved her from Airachnid, no. He had also saved her from herself, because she had already been there to plunge into a deep hole of nothingness and she was almost lost in the dark. The pain she had felt at Tailgates death, had been impossible to describ. But he never disappeared. He was still there, hidden deep in her Spark...

Then Cliffjumper had come into her life and he was appointed to her new partner. But he was more than that, in the years, in which they had walked together through thick and thin, he has become one of her closest friends, or even more than that...

But then came the fateful day when he had been killed by a Decepticon. She knew who had done it and she swore to herself that she would tear out this wretched piece of scrap metal all the cables one by one before she would slowly tear his Spark out of his chest!

So many dark thoughts shot through her head now, didn't fit to a festive day like this, but she couldn't fight it. Too many pain she had to suffer, not only physically, but also mentally. She felt just like a lifeless shell, no more and no less...

And now here she was, all alone and was lost in her thoughts. Her friends amused themselves with magnificently, because the kids had arrived nearly two hours ago and they wanted to bring them the meaning of Christmas closer. But she did not care.

Why should she?

She had lost everything in her life, what could make her happy. There was nothing left and she drifted further and further down into the darkness...

"Arcee?"

She winced as she suddenly could hear her name behind her, the one her very well -known voice had spoken. She did not turn around, because she already knew to whom this voice belonged.

"What are you doing here Arcee ? And then so alone?"

"I'm thinking... " was her terse reply, her optics lowered slightly.

"So? About what?"

She looked out of the corner of her optic that a little man stood beside her and he looked into her face, but she didn't look back, her gaze was still directed straight ahead, fixed some invisible point in the distance.

"About a lot of things..."

The young man at her side didn't say a word, before he followed her gaze and looked in the distance. He realized how badly the femme must feel and he hated it to see her like that.

Today was Christmas, the night of nights , the day that many could not wait for the whole year and the day they would spend with their loved ones. Arcee had lost a good friend and maybe he was more than just a good friend for her. He didn't know, but judging by her reactions, it must have been so. Whatever it was, he didn't like it and he had to do something about it, but he didn't know how to do that . How to cheer someone up who had probably lost almost everything in his life? It would be difficult to figure out, but he would leave no stone unturned in order to help his partner at least a little bit...

The Femme kept her gaze still turned away from the young man. Images of her past flooded through her processor, let her live through it all over again what she had gone through with her two partners. The war had taken their home, then Airachnid took her partner Tailgate and then Starscream, who had taken her last bit of luck, what was still left...

She winced slightly as something touched her hand and she opened her optics and looked to the side. Jack flinched when he saw the monotonous look on the face of the femme, but he did not take his hand from hers and he tried to withstand her cold gaze. So dejected he had not seen her for a long time and he hated to see her so sad. He had to help her, no matter what the cost.

On Christmas Eve, you had to be happy!

"I know that no one can imagine what you had to go through it and what you have going through now, but please Arcee. As hard as it may sound, if you withdraw and want to have nothing more to do with anyone, it won't bring them back to you and you know that."

Those were certainly not the right words to cheer someone up, but it was too late, because the words had already fallen. Jack didn't want to hurt her and he felt guilty only seconds later when he saw the first tear in the face of the femme.

He finally sighed resignedly, and gently he stroked her hand with his, his gaze on the floor because he did not dare to look at her.

"Forgive me Arcee. I shouldn't have said that... " he murmured softly, his cheeks took on a soft shade of red, beause he was ashamed to have said something like that to her.

"It's okay Jack, I know what you wanted to tell me. And maybe you're right..."

"But I don't want to see you like this 'Cee. It's Christmas, you should be happy and not sad."

The only answer Jack got was a long sigh from the femme. He sighed as well and finally he stood up.

"Come on, let's go back to the base. Miko and Raf are also there, and the others are worried about you too. Please, come back inside."

But Arcee did not respond to his words, she ignored him as best as she could and was lost in her own thoughts.

Jack sighed one last time before he turned around and went back to the base and he left her alone.

But she shouldn't be left alone for long, because just a few minutes later heavy steps came to her audios and a mighty shadow fell over her fragile body, but she didn't look up, she could think of who was behind her.

"Arcee? What are you doing out here and so alone? Won't you come in?" said a well-known voice, which gave her a shiver through her systems. In response, she closed her optics and shook her head, which let the Bot behind her sigh softly and seconds later, he sat down at her side.

"I think i know what's bothering you and I will not ask for details, but you should know that your grief should not gain power over you, you know? It's hard to know what happened and we all know that it has to be anything but easy for you, but please, don't let it gain control over you...Cliffjumper would have not wanted it too..."

Arcee felt hot tears in her optics, as she heard the gentle words of her leader, and it was hard for hert to hold them back, but her pride would not allow it that she cried in front of him, Optimus Prime. But when the Mech put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders and pulled her against his warm body, she couldn't contain herself anymore and she let her grief completely out of herself.

Optimus looked at her silently, gently pulling her even closer against him and stroked her back soothingly and listened to her quiet sobbing, which went steadily louder and more heart-rending. He knew what she was going through, because he himself had lost a lot of friends in his past and it still ate like a parasite on him, but he showed his grief only when he was alone.

Arcee was different. Doesn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control her grief and it started to take over her body. He had to do something as quickly as possible to change that, especially since she shouldn't be sad on such a special day. Jack, Raf and Miko had brought them the meaning of Christmas closer and he found it fascinating what humas celebrated for days on earth and he loved this feast, which was celebrated on this day.

They had heard nothing for a long time of the Decepticons, everything was quiet and they were finally able to rest for just one day, to forget everything that happened in the last years. Only Arcee could not forget and they would never demand that from her. She earned a quiet day, like today and she deserved joy and togetherness with her friends, her family.

"Calm down Arcee. On a day like this you shouldn't be sad."

"But I can not be happy too..."came the quiet answer.

"I do think that you can, you only have to allow it. It's bad what happened, but like I said: If you let it control you, you will fall in the darkness and none of us wants to make that happen and you didn't want this either, am I right?"

A weak nod in response and the femme wiped the tears from her optics with the back of her hand and her gaze went back to her leader and she gave him a small, weak smile, which was returned by the Prime.

"There, you see ? It really works. Now come back with me into the base, the others are waiting."

"They are waiting?"

Arcee looked at him confused and she tilted her head questioningly.

"Of course. We can't start without you."

"Start? With what?"

" You'll see it if you follow me."

That smile, which the Prime gave her then, filled her Spark with a long-forgotten heat and involuntarily the corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she let him help her up when he stood up and offered her his hand and together they walked back into the base of the Autobots.

Arcee could hardly believe her optics, as she entered the base, along with her leader and a sea of lights greeted her. A small Christmas tree stood in the middle of the base, which was festively decorated and illuminated, lights hung here and there and in the midst of this sea of lights stood her friends and were waiting for her.

"What is this all about?"

Arcee didn't quite understand what that meant and she looked at Jack confused, who stood next to Miko and Raf next to the Christmas tree and gave her a gentle smile.

"It's Christmas Arcee. Here on Earth, it is a tradition at Christmas to bring a tree into the house and decorate it."

"Tradition?"

"Exactly. At Christmas, this is done almost everywhere on earth. You are together with the ones you love, you give them presents, etc. We have many Christmas traditions, not just this one, but also very different."

A small smile appeared on the face of the young man and Miko and Raf could no longer contain their giggle. Arcee still didn't understand and she looked around, seeking for help and she looked to Ratchet, but the Medic gave her only a grin. Her gaze went to Bulkhead, Bumblebee and then to Smokescreen, but even they just grinned at. Her last pleading glance went to Optimus and he reassuring put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her lovingly.

"If you'd just come to us when Jack had ask you, then you wouldn't look so confused now, my dear. The three here have just explained the importance of this festival and dedicated ourselves in their traditions. One of them you see before you, and there is another one, but for that you need a partner."

He winked at her, which made the femme very nervous and embarrassed at the same time and she looked away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking..." she murmured softly to herself, and she lowered her gaze to the ground, to hide her little blush that crept onto her face.

Jack stepped forward and crossed his arms before his chest.

"Look up, then you know what Optimus meant."

He also winked mischievously and she hardly dared to move anymore, but in the end her curiosity won and she looked up. She raised an eyebrow questioningly, as she could see a little green mistletoe above her head. Then she looked back to Jack, whose grin widened at her confused expression.

"What is that? I don't understand, Jack."

"This mistletoe has a special significance at Christmas Arcee. It is said that when two people, or in your case two bots, stand underneath it they have to kiss each other."

The Femme blushed deeply when she heard those words. The whole situation went not better when Optimus stroked her back gently and he still gave her that loving smile.

"In time, you'll understand it all Arcee. One tradition you know now and since we are both under this mistletoe, we should perhaps follow the traditon?"

The embarrassment in Arcee was getting bigger and she blushed even more now and she didn't dare to look him in the optics.

She couldn't do that!

He was her leader and not her lover, she couldn't just kiss him!

Or could she?

Optimus didn't give her a chance to think about it, because he already leaned down to her, took her hands gently in his own and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Arcee's head seemed almost to explode and she felt more and more Energon collected in her cheeks and she was so embarrassed by the whole situation. It was just a harmless kiss on the cheek, but it was more than that. This little kiss gave her so much love and warmth, as she had not felt for months. Since Cliffjumper's death she had become an empty shell, her Spark was cold and she had hold back her feelings all the time.

This one little kiss changed everything in her.

It gave her back everything she had missed for so long and before she know it, she relaxed and her optics slowly closed and moments later, her mouth twisted itself into a small, gentle smile.

Optimus smiled even wider than before, and he pulled back from the femme and looked into her optics as she opened them again and she gave him a slightly dreamy look now. The Prime smiled at her and winked at her knowingly.

"Merry Christmas Arcee. I hope you feel a bit better now," he whispered softly in her audios, as he leaned forward to her and pulled her gently into his arms.

Arcee snuggled against his warm body and returned the embrace and closed her optics with relish. The smile was still on her lips and would not disappear soon, like the warmth in her spark.

"Yes, I feel much better Optimus, thank you."

These words were just a whisper and her smile grew even wider.

The others watched the two also with a broad smile on their lips. And from that moment on, they knew that Arcee would forget everything for a short time on this day and she would celebrate Christmas with her little family.

And Tailgate and Cliffjumper would be in her Spark.

They always were and they would always be...

Arcee snuggled closer against the Prime and snuggled up to him.

The smile did not fade from her face as she softly whispered something back to him.

"Merry Christmas Optimus..."

**_END_**


End file.
